I'm Sorry
by Sandfall
Summary: if i say anything it will give it away One-shot Pairing: Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight. set before Jayfeather and his siblings are born.
1. I'm Sorry before i edited

Disclaimer: Don't Own Warriors

I'm Sorry

Squirrelflight picked her way through the tall grass, she was mad no furious. She couldn't believe Brambleclaw, assuming of her cheating on him. Squirrelflight bared her teeth, as her fur stick on end. She remembers of the 'talk' they had before she ran out of camp.

Flash Back

Squirrelflight walked out of the warrior den walking right into Brambleclaw, his dark tabby fur was bristle, as he stared down at her with his amber gaze.

"Sorry about running into you" Squirrelflight meow softly to him.

"Why did you do it?" he ask, his voice held anger and saddest.

"Do what?" She asks her own dark ginger fur bristling.

"Cheat on me that's what!!" Brambleclaw yelled at her.

"I did no such thing!" she hissed.

"Then why are you pregnant? Leafpool told me," Brambleclaw hissed lowly, "when where you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, with your kits, and why would I cheat on you? And I was going to tell you after I get something to eat" Squirrelflight meowed.

"Yeah right I have seen you hanging out with Ashfur!!" Brambleclaw meowed, as he narrowed his eyes

End of Flash Back

Squirrelflight ended up at the lake when she got out of her little flash back, she looked around and huff a sigh. _Why would Brambleclaw think she would cheat on him?_ _Stupid furball _Squirrelflight thought. She gaze up at Silverpelt, as she sat down on her haunches, her green eyes flicker close for a moment then reopen. She heard a twig snap she turn to see who it was. Just then Brambleclaw came out into the open and walked over to Squirrelflight.

"Sorry Squirrelflight, I was just mad earlier, and after you left Leafpool cleared it up with." Brambleclaw whisper, as he went and sat down next to her.

"I should not forgive you Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight pause and look at Brambleclaw his ears where back and his whiskers where dropping, "but I will" she meow at last.

"Thank you" Brambleclaw purr as he touches nose with her then licked her between the ears. "I love you"

"I love you to Brambleclaw" Squirrelflight purred out as she nuzzle up under his chin.

**A/n:** it's before Jayfeather and his siblings where born, and how was it? A small one-shot I got writers block for my other stories.


	2. I'm Sorry Edited

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Warriors

I'm Sorry

Squirrelflight picked her way through the tall grass, she was mad no furious. She couldn't believe Brambleclaw, assuming of her cheating on him. Squirrelflight bared her teeth, as her fur stick on end. She remembers of the 'talk' they had before she ran out of camp.

Flash Back

Squirrelflight walked out of the warrior den walking right into Brambleclaw, his dark tabby fur was bristle, as he stared down at her with his amber gaze. He look so much like his father except there is one big difference, Brambleclaw will never kill any cat, and doesn't want to be leader so he can take over the forest. No Brambleclaw is nothing like his father. Tigerstar is a murder, evil, traitor, and ambitions. Brambleclaw is not he is sweet, caring, good, and a very loyal cat, he is also not ambitions and won't kill to get what he wants either.

"Sorry about running into you," Squirrelflight meow softly to him.

"Why did you do it?" he ask, his voice held anger and saddest.

"Do what?" She asks her own dark ginger fur bristling.

"Cheat on me that's what!" Brambleclaw yelled at her.

"I did no such thing!" she hissed.

"Then why are you pregnant? Leafpool told me," Brambleclaw hissed lowly. "When where you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, with your kits, and why would I cheat on you? And I was going to tell you after I get something to eat," Squirrelflight meowed. Her fur goes straight up on her shoulders as she glares at him.

"Yeah right I have seen you hanging out with Ashfur!" Brambleclaw yowled, as he narrowed his eyes. That change her opinion of him, he is kind of like his father in some way like how he will accuse fast like his father would. Brambleclaw just does not understand that her and Ashfur are just friends and nothing else. She was only loyal to her for mates anyway.

End of Flash Back

Squirrelflight ended up at the lake when she got out of her little flash back, she looked around and huff a sigh. _Why would Brambleclaw think she would cheat on him?_ _Stupid furball _Squirrelflight thought. She gazes up at Silverpelt, as she sat down on her haunches, her green eyes flicker close for a moment then reopen. She let a soft sob, as tears stream down form her eyes as her fur flatten form the tears. She was now feeling guilty, she should of told Brambleclaw right away, but she found out before she went to sleep and she was going to tell him if he was up. She closed her eyes as she let the tears come. She heard a twig snap she turn to see who it was. Just then Brambleclaw came out into the open and walked over to Squirrelflight.

"Sorry Squirrelflight, I was just mad earlier, and after you left Leafpool cleared it up with me," Brambleclaw whisper, as he went and sat down next to her. He used his tail and dried her tears.

"I should not forgive you Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight pause and look at Brambleclaw. His ears where back and his whiskers where dropping, "but I will" she meow at last.

"Thank you" Brambleclaw purr as he touches nose with her then licked her between the ears. "I love you"

"I love you to Brambleclaw" Squirrelflight purred out as she nuzzle up under his chin. She felt good, no great that she cleared up with Brambleclaw. She didn't feel guilty anymore. She felt great, she was going have Brambleclaw kit's, and Brambleclaw and her are mates once again she felt good.

**A/n:** It the same one as before but I added more stuff to it so how was it?


End file.
